


At the end of the day

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda to 6x10, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Het and Slash, Light BDSM, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: Stiles is back. And with him all the rest of Beacon Hills.What more is there to say? Scott can finally sleep peacefully again. And so can his pack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my ... all those bunnies that jumped at me while I watched that last episode. I just *had* to work with a few of them. 
> 
> Beta as alwas my lovely sister in crime [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69)

The moment he had seen the young man with the expressive eyes again, all his memories had come rushing back in a second. Now Stiles was back. It was strange how … whole he suddenly felt again. 

Scott laid down on the mattress, resting assured in the knowledge that finally everything was right again. He closed his eyes, knew that his friend was with the love of his life right now. His mom was with Argent and even though it had thrown him a little off, he had seen the happiness in her eyes and the almost tender smile on the hunter's face. 

He turned around in the big bed. He was at Derek's place for the older werewolf was still somewhere out there, chasing whatever was the enemy of the day right now. He wasn't even sure that Derek would ever return to Beacon Hills but right now he still owned the apartement and Scott was more than glad to escape from his house for one night while his mother and Argent were … doing whatever it was they were doing right now. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling at peace for the first time in months. 

~*~

It was warm under the covers, warm where they touched, skin on skin. Stiles felt like floating, like flying, like bursting at the seams from happiness. He gazed into Lydia's blue eyes, just mere centimetres away from his, and leaned in to kiss her softly. 

“I've wanted this for so long,” he murmured, “and now that I finally got it, I don't know what to do.” He gave her a helpless little smile, surprised how easy it was to talk to her like that. 

“We don't have to do anything,” she whispered back, reached out and touched his face. Suddenly tears appeared in her eyes. Stiles gasped slightly, but she shook her head to calm him down. “It's okay,” she murmured, “it's just … all those months I missed something … someone … so terribly, not knowing that it was you. And when I remembered you again.” She interrupted herself, swallowing heavily, “Having you here now, back in my life … it's more than I've ever hoped for,” she finished. 

Stiles pulled her close so her head rested on his chest. “I love you, Lyds,” he mumbled into her hair and she answered, “I love you, too, Stiles.”

They fell asleep like that, all the stress of those last few days and weeks finally catching up with them. 

~*~

John Stilinski had had a hard time letting Stiles out of his sight in the first few days after everything had returned to - more or less - normal. Yes, he missed Claudia. Still. Or again, that was just a matter of perspective. But he also knew that his mind had created her just to fill the void Stiles had left. And he still remembered the feeling when all of his memories had come back to him in the end. They had come in a rush and he had to hold onto his desk for a moment, willing his knees not to buckle. He'd been in his office again, all of a sudden, without him realizing how he had gotten there. He had opened the door and his gaze had fallen on Jordan Parrish and the word 'boy' formed in his head. His boy. How could he have forgotten about him? 

Now he was back home, Stiles was with Lydia, the Station was running smoothly with his Deputies in charge, and his boy was kneeling between his legs as he himself was sitting on his couch. Jordan wore a blindfold, his hands were bound behind his back and the Sheriff's cock was lodged deep in his throat. Slowly, John moved Jordan's head a bit back so the younger man could breath again. Jordan was panting slightly, and John caressed his face. “You okay, sweetheart?” he asked with a low voice, and Jordan nodded. “Yes, Master,” he answered after a long moment. 

“How do you feel?”

This time the silence lasted a bit longer but John didn't press him. A lot had happened to both of them and he knew that – although a lot of stuff hadn't been in his power – the younger man still felt guilty about almost everything that had taken place. When he answered, his voice was so low that John had difficulties to understand him at first. “I still have trouble to wrap my head around the fact that you still … want me … like that. After everything I've done.”

“You haven't been yourself, sweetheart,” the Sheriff sighed. He knew that it would take his boy a long time to forgive himself. Scott, Lydia and all the others had told him everything that had happened, not leaving out a single thing. Including the role Jordan Parrish had played. But instead of accusing him of collaborating with the enemy, they all had taken his side, had told him again and again that Jordan hadn't been in control. But here his boy was, still beating himself up about those last hard days. He carded his fingers through the dark hair of the man before him. Garrett Douglas had been the one to abuse his boy, abuse the powers he possessed, abuse him to a point where he wasn't himself any more. 

And it would take them both a lot of time and patience and love to restore the young man's confidence. But he would be there with him, every step of the way. They would be talking, scening, and he would make sure Jordan would get therapy. But right now, they needed to connect again. 

“We will work this out, boy,” he murmured, smiling when he saw the shiver running through the younger man. “What do you want right now?” 

Jordan swallowed. “I want you, Master,” he murmured quietly, “want you to forgive me. Make me whole again, please.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” John mumbled, “there is nothing *to* forgive. What do you need? My hand? My cock? A spanking?” Even though he was deadly tied after everything that had happened today, he would give his boy whatever he needed.

“Just you, Master,” Jordan begged, moving his head up and John removed the blindfold so he could look into those beautiful eyes. And he could see the desperation in them. 

“Okay,” John huffed, “let's go upstairs.”

He would feed his boy his cock again. Would come in that hot mouth, down his throat. And then they would fall asleep together, with his boy still hard and desperate. And tomorrow morning he would fuck him, sweet, gentle and lazy, until they both climaxed. Maybe then he would even let him come. 

He switched off all the lights, locked the doors and activated the alarm. Then he followed his boy upstairs. He wouldn't be sleeping with his wife this night and he noticed how the memories already began to fade. His wife who had died a long, long time ago. He would sleep with Jordan Parrish again who somehow had managed to worm his way into his heart. Who somehow had managed to convince Stiles that he was the perfect match for his dad. 

Who was right now in his bathroom, getting ready for bed. With a smile, John climbed the stairs, incredibly happy not to be alone tonight. 

Or ever. 

~*~

Seeing Chris Argent take a stand like some old fashioned movie hero, had made her weak in her knees. So walking over to him after he had shot the Ghostrider and lay one on him had seemed like the most natural thing in the world. She could still hear his slightly breathless, “What was that for?” and her answer, “That was so hot!”

Now he was resting behind her, panting slightly in her neck, his softening cock slowly slipping out of her. She purred when she felt his lips pressed against her shoulder. “You're incredible,” he grumbled, and bit her gently. 

“You're not so bad yourself, Hunter,” she replied and let a out a laughing shout when he bit a little bit harder. “Not so bad?” Chris mock-growled. She turned around in his arms, felt his come seep slowly out of her. Then she kissed him deeply. “You were amazing,” she whispered. “Better than I ever thought possible.”

He reciprocated her smile, and stroked tenderly some hair from her sweaty face. Then he leaned in to kiss her again and she thought that if he wouldn't stop right now, she might be gearing up for round three. As if reading her thoughts, he moved back a bit, and murmured against her lips, “I think I should go now.”

Go? Ahm, no, Sir. Him going home had not been part of her plan for tonight. In fact, letting this man ever go again was not part of her plan for … well, a pretty long time. She tightened her hold on him. “I won't let you go,” she simply said. He laughed softly. “You won't?” he asked, leaning in to give her another little peck. “Nope,” she answered with conviction, kissing him a little deeper. Then she pushed him onto his back and cuddled herself close, closed his arms around him and just for good measure, she threw her leg over his, effectively pinning him down. 

“So,” he rumbled after closing his arms around her, “I guess that means I'm not leaving tonight, hm?”

“Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever if I have something to say in that matter,” she mumbled, enjoying the strong arms around her. His following laughter shook her gently and with a sigh she closed her eyes. Moments later she was fast asleep. 

~*~

Mason sat at Liam's bed, watching his lover sleep and heal. Seeing him with all those tubes and cables stuck inside his body had made him wish not for the first time that he, too, might have some superpowers. If only to help Liam at that moment. But together they had been able to get him out and Nurse McCall had saved him with the power of the seven herbs. Now all he could do was wait for him to wake up and watch him sleep.

He rested his head on his hand and without realizing it he fell asleep. 

~*~

Malia stood on the hill and watched over Beacon Hills. Her father stood beside her. It was dark and quiet. During the evening she had checked in on all of her friends to make sure they were okay. 

They were. 

She turned to look at Peter. Somehow this _whole ordeal with the Ghostriders had brought them closer together. It would still take them a long time until they would become comfortable in their father/daughter relationsship. But given time they would get there.“You ready?” she asked, mischief sparkling in her eyes. He grinned, showing his canines and nodded. 

Within a blink of an eye she turned to her coyote form and as soon as her father had turned into his wolf form, she yipped playfully, and together they ran off into the night. 

The end


End file.
